


Averse Thoughts

by CTFMeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Corruption, Gender Bender, Male to Female, Masturbation, Mind Change, Transformation, posession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-04 13:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: After Aversa is captured by the Ylissean army, she mysteriously passes away in custody. Most think its suicide, but in reality, she had actually cast a hex to transform her form into a spectral one. A spirit form that will let her merge and take control over the army's famed tactician, Robin.





	Averse Thoughts

“Teeheehee! It worked~” Aversa’s spirit giggled as it rose from her body. Validar’s plan had succeeded perfectly. After letting herself be captured by the unsuspecting Ylissean army, Aversa had quickly cast a hex on herself that would make it appear like she committed suicide, where in reality it would transform her into a specter that could possess other people. With the entire army worrying over the loss of a hostage and possible useful information, she was free to pursue the next step of the plan.

“To find my cute little target~” The nefarious specter glided through the Ylissean camp fully undetected, invisibly passing through tent after tent until she found the one she was looking for.

“Aha!” Aversa’s spirit gasped as she saw him, her mouth forming into a malicious smirk.

Deep inside this dark and dusty tent was none other than Robin, the Ylissean’s army’s famed tactician and Aversa’s soon to be body mate. The man sat beside a flickering candle, books strewn about on the table before him, studying intently into the deep hours of the night. He was the perfect target for Aversa to possess. Not only would she take away one of Chrom’s most crucial allies, but she’d also have his smart brain and working ethic all to herself. Aversa chuckled at the sight of this adorable little working bee studying its butt off for the colony. Soon, he wouldn’t have to worry about anything but her~

Without further delay, Aversa quickly dashed forward and creeped into Robin’s body, merging her soul with his. Robin shivered, feeling a chill coming from the area where Aversa entered. He took his hand and patted the spot to check if anything was wrong. But as no further strange feelings emerged, Robin quickly dismissed the thought. With a weary sigh, Robin went back to studying his strategy books. Nights like this weren’t uncommon, where he’d stay up way past what a healthy person should reading up on new tactic and techniques to perfect his craft. Robin was a proud hard worker, so no matter how tired he might be or how hard the concepts were, he always did his best when studying.

But today, it was a bit different. Maybe he hadn’t slept enough, or he’d done too much magic training, but for whatever reason in the past few minutes it suddenly became incredibly hard to concentrate on the book. The lessons and ideas that would once ignite Robin’s imaginations soon felt garish and boring, as if the words on the page had lost all meaning to Robin. He read each sentence carefully, but instead of understanding the theories proposed by them, Robin’s mind wandered into meaningless thoughts.

Robin let out another sigh. Maybe it about time he took a break. Robin did enjoy pushing himself, but if he wasn’t learning anything then there really wasn’t any point to it. Closing all of his strategy books, Robin stood up from the table and laid down on his bed. He gently let his eyelids close, drifting into a state of relaxation and rest so that he could be energized to study once more. And before long, his mind began to flutter about with idle thoughts.

It was hard being the army’s main strategist. Because of how important his position was, a lot of people relied on him, which meant that he had to make sure he was prepared enough to do a good job. Still, it was also pretty rewarding. Getting to see the smiles on his allies’ faces after a great victory and making sure that none of his friends perishes was more than enough to make Robin happy to submit himself to such grueling labor.

At the end of the day, Robin enjoyed what he did. He only wished that _all that studying wasn’t as boring and dull as it was._ Er- Well- Robin didn’t find the studying all that boring actually. It was pretty fun getting to learn all the intricate tactics of commanding an army. _However, doing so all the time took such terrible toll on Robin. And for what?_ To help his friends, of course. And to make sure that Chrom and his Shepherds could protect all the people in need and do the right thing.

_Unfortunately, such selflessness wasn’t always beneficious for him. In his quest to perform as a perfect tactician, Robin had become quite the lonely man_. That part was true… Right now, Robin didn’t have anyone he was intimately familiar with. He was best friends with Chrom, sure. But he desired just a bit more… From the time he woke up without memories, he hadn’t had sexual relations with a single girl. For all he knew, Robin was a prime virgin.

_And it was such a shame too, with so many beautiful girls in the army. Tharja, Cherche, Cordelia, Flavia and even Nowi. There was a little bit of everything for everyone~ That little scamp Olivia specifically caught Robin’s fancy._ Olivia was Chrom’s wife, but Robin had to admit she was one hot piece of ass. Her cute shy demeanor, the bountiful curves, and the way she danced around semi-nude in the battlefield. Mmmmm~~~

Suddenly, Robin’s dick bulged out from his pants with life. W-What was he thinking?! Daydreaming about his allies like that. _Still, he was so pent up. Robin never got any time to take care of his needs. It would only be fair that he got to do this every once in a while, right?_ Yeah, that sounded fine… Just a little bit wouldn’t hurt anyone. Sliding his hand under his pants, Robin gripped his rock-hard erection and began to pump it slowly, not noticing as his hair grew out just a bit and his skin darkened slightly.

He began to think about Olivia. How her touch would feel on his body. Those soft hands wrapped around his hard member… Robin could imagine feeling it himself. Although there wasn’t much imagining, for Robin’s hand did in fact start becoming softer and smaller, nails growing longer and digits becoming daintier. And if he were to gaze upon her naked body… Gods! Such wonderful luscious curves would only befit a queen! _A queen like himself~ _Soon, Robin’s butt expanded outwards, pushing his clothes until they looked like they didn’t fit him. His legs and arms replaced muscle with curvaceous fat, upper body becoming more compact and petite. In a few seconds, that plump body he desired to see from Olivia was now part of himself.

Oh and those succulent round breasts were magnificent. So big and firm, they were _just like that hunk Chrom liked them~_ And Robin too, he liked breasts like that too. He wanted to grab them, squeeze them, bite them, _have them-_ As Robin’s hands pumped up and down with further intensity, his chest began to slowly inflate and push outwards. Areolas becoming dark and puffy, each pec formed into large round spheres. They bulged through his clothes, his pink sensitive nipples poking through his undershirt and further arousing him, growing larger and larger until it was apparent that Robin’s chest had become a pair of bountiful female mammaries. _The perfect size for a hunk like Chrom to grope. _Er- Olivia, that is. He wanted to feel Olivia’s touch.

Yes, Robin could vividly imagine such a scene. The beautiful and cute Olivia naked and in bed, being railed by _the handsome chiseled prince Chrom, with his gorgeous toned body and ripped muscles- _Wait, n-no that wasn’t right. Robin wanted to fantasize about Olivia, not Chrom. He imagined himself in bed with the hot and beautiful _Chrom, who caressed Robin’s lithe curvy body with gentleness and finesse. Robin’s body was absolutely perfect for Chrom._ With Robin’s skin fully tanning and his hair growing longer, his facial features softened and became more feminine, until it looked like an exact copy of Aversa,_ the sexiest woman in all of Plegia- no, the world~_

Gods! How could Robin be so aroused by Chrom?! His lust levels were through the roof, dick and balls throbbing madly as he continuously jacked his member. The gorgeous blue-haired prince had never elicited such feelings in Robin before, _but now just the thought of him was enough to send Robin’s brain into a frenzy._ _He could just see him there, pecs glistening from the scattered sunrays bearing that same dopey smile he always had. Oh, what he wouldn’t give to have Chrom penetrate him~_ Trembling with fury, Robin’s ballsack started to deflate as his testicles were sucked into his body. His insides burned and distorted to accommodate a real and virile uterus, while a brand-new hole parted in the flat plain where his sack used to be. In a matter of seconds, Robin’s balls were no more. And instead, a fully functional female vagina lay.

_Then taking his thick bulging arms, Chrom would pin Robin down against the bed and press his hard cock against Robin’s moist vagina. He would thrust his hips forward with force, penetrating Robin’s gentle womanhood, before pounding on his virgin pussy with the wildness of a feral animal. _Robin’s entire body shivered in pleasure. The images that played in his mind were so clear it was like they were happening in real life. Robin’s hand continued to beat his dick vigorously. However, with each pump, it became harder and harder to grip his length whole. It was as if his penis was slowly slithering away, shrinking inch after inch as it retreated into his body. Eventually it got so bad that Robin couldn’t grab his dick at all, the nub now nothing more than a little clit on top of Robin’s vagina.

However, the fires of lust still burned bright inside of Robin’s heart. He was so horny he needed to masturbate now, even if he didn’t have a dick. So without thinking twice about it, Robin sunk three digits into his sopping virgin vagina. Instantly, a loud feminine moan escaped through his soft luscious lips. His fingers felt amazing inside his tight dripping cunt. And the way his erect nipples pressed against his robes was so erotic, breasts bouncing up and down uncontrollably, Robin couldn’t help but bring his empty hand and squeeze one of his fat tits, letting his supple skin effortlessly flow through his fingers.

Robin’s entire body spasmed violently. With his index finger circling her new sensitive clit, and images of a hunky naked Chrom running wildly in his mind, this masturbation session was the most orgasmic and pleasurable one that Robin had ever experienced. He felt himself seconds away from orgasm, ready to shoot out his female goo from his pussy. But in that moment of pause before his ejaculation, a profound realization finally came to his mind.

Arousal for Chrom? Fat breasts? Pussy? This wasn’t right. Robin was a man with a penis who was attracted to women. He shouldn’t have any of these things. Yet for some odd reason, he was about to climax from fingering his vagina. What was happening to him? Aversa. That was the only word that came to his mind then. He didn’t understand why he knew, but he knew that she’d somehow infiltrated his body and merged with his soul. Unfortunately, it was too late. In a few seconds when he orgasmed, Aversa would be one with him.

“HYAAAAHHHH~~~” Robin moaned out into the ether as climax washed over his body.

Crotch up into the air and fingers stuck deep in his snatch, Robin’s pussy began squirting out as he came all over the bed. It wasn’t stopping either. Second after second, Robin’s cunt twitched in delight, his entire body rocked with the strongest orgasm he’d ever felt in his life. It was fantastic. Merging souls with someone was the best feeling in the world. Robin no longer existed. He- No, _they_ were Aversa now. All their knowledge, thoughts and desires combined into one.

As the pleasure and heat of climax finally died, Aversa finally collapsed onto her bed. She panted lightly, caressing the curves of her new body with her dry hand. What a wonderfully successful plan~ All she had to do now was sneak off to steal the Fire Emblem and take that back to his master. With a lecherous smile, Aversa then slowly lifted her wet hand and licked up her feminine juices with gusto. Although she’d definitely pay that hunky Ylissean prince a quick visit first~

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little thing I cooked up real quick! I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. Short, sweet and fun to write. I hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I enjoyed making it. With all that said, look forward to another mini-fic real soon. Should be a good time as well. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this and cheers!


End file.
